Pointless Drabbles
by TheCawcayzhunAzn
Summary: Ok, my first drabbles story, the make absolutley no sense. They have no point, hence the title, the first chapter is a crossover, but the rest is FMA.
1. A normal FMA day

Sierra: Ok, this is my first drabbles story, so enjoy!

Kim: It's da bomb, yo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Fairly Odd Parents' quotes in here.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ed had been sitting there for quite a while until...

"Ed, why are you in a tree?" Roy asked.

"Shhhh, I'm being "one" with nature" Ed replied.

"But...it's my tree! I'm supposed to sit there!" Roy yelled.

"WELL TOO BAD!" Ed yelled back. Roy slumped away sadly and mutter a few words about "being fair" and "common sense." Ed sat there again just staring at the people walking by. Then he saw Havoc walk by and stare.

"Umm, Ed, why are you in a tree?" he asked.

"I feel like being "one" with nature." Ed replied.

"But...It's Roy's tree..." Havoc said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Ed shouted. Havoc backed away slowly and began to run away. Then Winry fell in a pothole and everyone laughed. Ed laughed so hard, he fell from the tree. Then Roy jumped in it and danced.

"HA! TAKE THAT EDWARD!" Roy boasted. Then Ed turned into a robot and destroyed the twin towers.

"Oh, so THAT'S how it happened." Envy said. Then he sprouted wings and flew into the sun only to get burnt to a crisp.

"FREE FOOD!" Havoc yelled. Then he ate the Envy scraps. He noticed Winry in the pothole and then...

"OH BOY! SECONDS!" Then he ate Winry. Everyone was so happy, they had a tea pastry.

"Hey, don't you mean 'party'?" Roy asked the narrator/authoress. _No! So shut up! _She yelled back at him. Then Bakura walk-Wait, Bakura? Oh well, then Bakura walked in and said, "FEAR THE MILLEMIUM TOOTHPICK!"

Then they all died. The End.

"Wait, the end? No plotline?" Ed asked. _Hm, no, not really, I just wanted to do something fun._ "Oh, that makes sense...I think."

"OMG! YOU THINK?" Shouted Envy.

"Hey, I thought you died." Said Bakura.

"I did, but I didn't want to die, so I forced myself back."

"...Ew." Ed said with disgust. _Ok, ok, we get it, I'm gonna end this before my readers barf._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: so, did you like it? Review if you did.

Envy: I cannot believe you did that to me.

Sierra: Neither can I, neither can I.


	2. Random crap

Sierra: my second drabbles chapter. just so you know, i make these up as i go.

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist, but someday...maybe someday...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

THIS STORY IS BASED ON THINGS ME AND MY FRIENDS TALK ABOUT

Kim's basement(that she doesn't have) and other related stories:

I, Sierra, want to live in kim's basment, and today is my chance.

"Hey, Faith, can i have a room in kim's basement?" I asked kim's yami, Faith.

"Sure, here's your key card." faith said.(A/N: kim says that her imaginary basement is like a hotel.)

"YIPPE!" I squealed. I went to my room, but...

"o.O Kim, there are hookers in my room."

"ENVY! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT LEAVING YOU'RE USED HOOKERS IN THE ROOM!" Faith yelled.(A/N: Now, i don't remember what happend after that, but envy gets rid of them)

Then it was dinner time and everyone ate like pigs(A/N:PIGGEH!).

"Hey, what's for dinner?" i asked.

"Orange chicken." said kim and/or faith.

"yay!" then ed got high off orange chicken.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" i said, while putting viagra in roy's drink.

"But i saw you doing that..." He said.

"So?" I replied.

"I'm not gonna drink it..." then i forced it down his throat.

"DAMN YOU!" Roy yelled as he carried the high Ed into thier room.

Now for something that's entierly different, that i made up just now...

Envy brushed his teeth and turned the light off. then he got into bed. Now, we see Ed's there too.

"Envy, how many times do i have to tell you, THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Ed yelled.

"Yes..." envy replied stupidly.(A/N: I credit the grim adventures of billy and mandy for this one.)

More less pointless things!

NOW A SONG FROM ENVY

I hate you, you hate me

let's get together and kill barney,

with a big chainsaw and a little black pistol

hurray for the world, barney's dead!

HERE'S A PREVIEW FOR A STORY MY FRIEND AND I ARE WORKING ON:

(they're in middle school together, everyone in FMA in this story)

Roy hated gym class, he hated rope climbing, HE HATED MR. FEELY. But he had to put up with it.

He climed the rope inch by inch, he was pretty high already when...

He fell and his headset braces got stuck on the rope!

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He scream in his girly high pitched voice. Everyone below him sweat dropped and inched away from him.

END PREVIEW

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: lol, that was fun to make

Roy: -glares at Sierra- i hate you

Sierra: Aw, i hate you too

Kim: -.- jeeze, you people are wierd

Sierra: Everyone who reviews gets an antelope

Envy: -.- who in the world would want an antelope...-looks outside to see people with shirts that say: ANTELOPES ROCK- I stand Corrected


	3. Pants and Milk Wars

Sierra: -cough- Um, I'm sorry to say, I'm discontinuing my crossover story with the Anime World. It's just too much, sorry my fans, I'll leave it up just in case. But, in the meantime, ENJOY THIS FUNNY STORY.

Disclaimer: -thinks- Yea-wait, no, no, sorry, just...no

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

THE IN MY PANTS GAME

Ed had a sleepover suggested a game called: "in my pants". You add the word "In my pants" to every sentence.

"We're having a party...in my pants." Roy said, and then everyone burst out laughing.

"Let's go to bed, in my pants." Envy smirked. Everyone CRACKED. UP.

"Ok, ok, I got one...IN MY PANTS." Havoc shouted. Nobody could stop laughing.

They continued until everyone was out of ideas.

"Um, I don't have anymore...in my pants." Ed said...THEN EVERYONE LAUGHED.

"Ok, let's stop, we could all use some rest." Al said with a yawn for emphasis.

"...IN MY PANTS."

MILK WARS

CAST:

Ed: Luke-warm Milkwalker

Roy: Dough Vader

Al: Obi-warm Milkobi

Barry the Chopper: C3-p-owned

Winry: R-we there-yet (R2-T2)

INTRO:

In a world, not too far from here. As long as you make a left at Studebaker and turn right at the gate. Something happened. A great warrior named Gotta-kill Milkwalker turned...EVIL. His wife had children, but the girl, Lactaia, died in a smelting accident. Luke-warm Milkwalker survived the accident. He became a Jedi and studied the Power of the Milk. Yogurt had taught him everything he knew. He was under the guidance of Obi-warm Milkobi, an old friend of the newly named, "Dough Vader". The battle had stared with the invention of COOKIES. The light side kept the milk to themselves while the dark side, newly named, "The Spatula", made more cookies. They were constantly at war, it was all up to Luke-warm Milkwalker to make things right.

TO BE CONTINUED...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: -giggle- Spatula

Kim: -.- you idiot

Kendall: ...In my pants

Ed: -.- Luke-warm Milkwalker, how stupid. Just review, or she wont continue...PLEASE DON'T REVIEW!


	4. Milk Wars 2

Sierra: Well, the continuing adventures of Milk Wars, just for my fans Enjoy!

p.s. Let's forget the whole part about Vader's wife, let's pretend it was his sister in-law 'cause I want some yaoi sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA OR the Star Wars sagas

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dough Vader had the upper hand. His Dough Clones were kicking butt with their new and improved spatulas. The Light Side was weakening. Their straws weren't powerful enough; they need to get close enough to Dough Vader with the Milk. (A/N: Milk: force) Luckily Luke-warm Milkwalker had infiltrated the ship. He was fighting for all he was worth.

"You cannot win, you are weak." said Dough Vader.

"I won't give in to you, Dough Vader!" shouted Luke-warm (A/N: Y'know, his name makes me sick...).

At that moment, Dough Vader threw Luke-warm off the edge of the walkway. Luke-warm was hanging by his hand.

"Luke, I am your...LOVER." Vader shouted as he took off his mask.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luke scream.

Then the ship blew up and they all died. R2-T2 became a salesman. Cp-3-owned ran off with Obi-warm Mlikobi. And yogurt died a horrible death. Everyone lived happily ever after.

THE END

Now for the weather. It will be partially cloudy with a chance of, DESTRUCTION.

-Envy walks out with a bazooka and army tanks behind him. He shoots at all the people, and everyone dies once again.-

"What's up with you and death?" Ed asked. _Well, it's nice to vent once and awhile, WHAT ABOUT ME? WHAT ABOUT MY NEEDS? I HAVE NEEDS TOO Y'KNOW! _"o.O Riiiight."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: Well...that's it

Kendall: o.O that was weird.

Sierra: I ran outta ideas, I rushed.

Kim: ...it's not over is it?

Sierra: I'll think of something, just review


	5. It don't make no sense

Sierra: ...

Kendall: ...

Kim: ...

Sierra: BACKWASH!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, LIVE WITH IT

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Backwash."

"HUMPback whale."

"What are we doing?" Roy asked Ed.

"Hm, i don't know." Ed replied.

"Me either."

Then Roy used his rocket powered shoes to blast through the ceiling, ending up in Fhurer Bradly's Office.

"I got those papers you wanted, Old man." Roy said with a smile.

"GjiueakjsbdvkzjdhgiurhgjbnhhjfidsudhaiurhgljsdbvliruhgieahrgoiefhvslkjxcbnslvkrhiuRoyfhiyerhsndfieurrtEdfgueghdfjhgoiugvjb." replied Bradley. Then Roy exploded, and Ed cried.

"NOOOOOOOOO! My toast burned." Ed yelled.

"My name is Elizabeth Love Farcoff." said Love, for no appaerent reason.

"Farcoff sounds like fuck off. Heehee." Roy giggled. (A/N: o.O Roy? Giggling?)

"Humonculus are extinct." explained Envy.

"No one said they exsisted." Ed told him.

"But...isn't Envy a humonculus?" Love pointed out.

"I'm a humonculus? But that's immposible. They're exticnt." Envy said, a bit insulted.

"Well...uh...what did i say again?" Love asked.

"I dunno." Replied Roy.

"This drabble sucks." Ed complained. _Why don't you try and manage fanfiction stories 24/7?_

"Moooooooooooo." Greed said.

"You can't _say_ moo, you _moo_ moo." Al explained.

"AHHHHHHH! MOO MOO!" Ed scream. Then he hid his head in a hole in the ground.

"Ed escaped through the hole in the wall, the hole in the wall, the hole in the wall." Roy sang repeatedly.

"But it's in the ground..." Al said.

Then the camera goes to a picture of an explosion and you hear Roy, Ed, Envy, Al, and Love shouting and yelling and screaming.

"TURKEY JIZ!" Wrath yelled before the camera cut off.

And then they all d-BACKWASH.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: Ok, i was just bored, flame me if you want.

Kendall: That was just random.

Sierra: I know, i know, But reviewers get cats and turkey sandwiches.


End file.
